Disney Classics
Disney Classics is a 4-disc music album from Walt Disney Records released in 2013. The tracks consisted of Timeless Classics, Modern Classics, Television Classics, and Theme Park Classics. Disc 1: Timeless Classics *1 Under the Sea (from The Little Mermaid) *2 Be Our Guest (From Beauty & the Beast) *3 Seize the Day (From Newsies) *4 Whole New World (From Aladdin) *5 What's This? (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) *6 Circle of Life (From the Lion King) *7 Colors of the Wind (From Pocahontas) *8 You've Got A Friend In Me (From Toy Story) *9 Out There (From the Hunchback of Notre Dame) *10 I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (From Hercules) *11 Reflection (From Mulan) *12 Time of Your Life (From A Bug's Life) *13 Strangers Like Me (From Tarzan) *14 When She Loved Me (From Toy Story 2) *15 Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce (From the Tigger Movie) *16 If I Didn't Have You (From Monsters, Inc.) *17 Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (From Lilo & Stitch) *18 Look Through My Eyes (From Brother Bear) *19 One Little Slip (From Chicken Little) *20 Happy Working Song (From Enchanted) *21 Dig a Little Deeper (From the Princess and the Frog) *22 I See the Light (From Tangled) *23 We Belong Together (From Toy Story 3) Disc 2: Modern Classics *1 Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (From Three Little Pigs) *2 Whistle While You Work (From Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *3 When You Wish Upon a Star (From Pinocchio) *4 When I See an Elephant Fly (From Dumbo) *5 Little April Shower (From Bambi) *6 Three Caballeros (From The Three Caballeros) *7 Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (From Song of the South) *8 Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly) (From So Dear to My Heart) *9 Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (From Cinderella) *10 All in the Golden Afternoon From Alive in Wonderland *11 You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! (From Peter Pan) *12 What a Dog/He's a Tramp (From Lady and the Tramp) *13 Once Upon a Dream (From Sleeping Beauty) *14 Cruella De Vil (From 101 Dalmations) *15 Let's Get Together (From The Parent Trap) *16 Ugly Bug Ball (From Summer Magic) *17 Spoonful of Sugar (From Mary Poppins) *18 Monkey's Uncle (From The Monkey's Uncle) *19 Fortuosity (From The Happiest Millionaire) *20 Bare Necessities (From The Jungle Book) *21 Ev'rybody Wants To Be a Cat (From the Aristocats) *22 Whistle Stop (From Robin Hood) *23 Someone's Waiting for You (From The Rescuers) *24 It's Not Easy (From Pete's Dragon) *25 Best of Friends (From the Fox and the Hound) Disc 3: Disney Theme Park Classics *1 Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room (From Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room) *2 Swisskapolka (From Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse) *3 Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (From Pirates of the Caribbean) *4 Splash Mountain Medley: How Do You Do?/Ev'ry Body Has a Laughing Place/Zip-Z-Dee-Doo-Dah (From Splash Mountain) *5 Bear Band Serenade (From Country Bear Jamboree) *6 Grim Grinning Ghosts (From Haunted Mansion) *7 It's a Small World (From It's a Small World) *8 There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow (From Carousel of Progress) *9 Great Outdoors (From Country Bear Vacation Hoedown) *10 Space Mountain (From Space Mountain (2005)) *11 Soarin' (From Soarin' Over California) *12 It's Tough to Be a Bug (From It's Tough to Be a Bug!) *13 California Screamin' (From California Screamin') *14 Best Time of Your Life (From Carousel of Progress) *15 Space Mountain (From Space Mountain (2005)) *16 Universe of Energy (From Universe of Energy) *17 Kitchen Kabaret Medley: Boogie Woogie Bakery Boy/Meat Ditties/Veggie, Veggie, Fruit, Fruit (From Food Rocks) *18 One Little Spark (From Journey Into Imagination) *19 Canada (You're a Lifetime Journey) (From O Canada!) *20 Golden Dream (From the American Adventure) *21 Finale (From Fantasmic!) Disc 4: Disney Television Classics *1 Mickey Mouse March (From the Mickey Mouse Club) *2 Ballad of Davey Crocket (From Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier) *3 Triple R Song, The (Yippi-A, Yippi-I, Yippi-O) (From the Adventures of Spin and Marty) *4 Theme of Zorro (From Zorro) *5 Scarecrow (From the Scarecrow of Romney Marsh) *6 Winnie the Pooh (From Winnie The Pooh And The Honey Tree) *7 Minnie's Yoo Hoo (From the Mouse Factory) *8 Who, What, Why, Where, When and How Day (From the New Mickey Mouse Club) *9 Gummi Bears Theme (From the Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *10 Duck Tales Theme (From Duck Tales) *11 Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers Theme Song (From Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers) *12 Darkwing Duck Theme (From Darkwing Duck) *13 Theme to Lizzie McGuire (From Lizzie McGuire) Extended Supa Mix *14 Rockin' at the House of Mouse (From House of Mouse) Extended Version *15 Naked Mole Rap (From Kim Possible) *16 Cheetah Sisters (From the Cheetah Girls) *17 Aloha, E Komo Mai (From Lilo & Stitch: The Series) *18 Hot Dog! (From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *19 Get'cha Head in the Game (From High School Musical) *20 Nobody's Perfect (From Hannah Montana 2) *21 Gitchee Gitchee Goo (From Phineas and Ferb) *22 This is Me (From Camp Rock) *23 What Time Is It (From High School Musical 2) *24 Everything Is Not as It Seems (From Wizards of Waverly Place) *25 Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater (From The Mickey Mouse Club) Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Compilation albums